A Collection of Love Notes
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around love. (Written for Amber's Valentine Drabble Challenge) Ft. Minerva/Rolanda, Pansy/Lavender, Remus/Sirius, Alice/Lily/Andromeda, and Oliver/Katie - not necessarily in that order.
1. Primary Colours

**A/N:** All prompts and challenges are listed at the bottom so as not to give anything away. Thank you as always to my wonderful betas and thanks to you for reading as well.

* * *

 **Primary Colours**

It all started when she found her first grey hair.

Rolanda stared at in horror. Yes, she had been feeling aches and pains recently, sudden landings had been more difficult on her joints but she wasn't _old_ was she? There was a war to fight and so much more to do. She simply couldn't afford it.

She took her first de-aging potion in August, 1916. Suddenly she had gone from 87 years old to someone who looked and felt half that age. After that, she never really stopped.

There were some side effects, of course to prolonged consumption of first de-aging potions and then later a mixture of spells, potions and runes she'd developed from countless trips abroad studying different magics and how she could combat this great enemy that was old age. Her eyes turned yellow by the 1950s and her hair remained grey but her body, her mind stayed young and capable which was all that she decided she needed.

In 1977 she was told that she would never have children. She was 148, and to her surprise, unaffected. Rolanda had other things to focus on. She had never been maternal, but she did feel a strong sense of duty to her country which seemed so constantly ravaged by war.

She would rest when it was safe. Until then however there was too much to do.

Years continued to blur into decades. Working with the children, helping them grow and progress gave her life ever more focus and meaning. They needed her, and so Hooch spent half her time flying as she always had and half her wages on potions ingredients and new cauldrons.

At the Yule Ball in '94, Hooch found herself coerced into a dance with Minerva McGonagall, by far the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the room, Rolanda was always sure of that, wherever Minerva was. Perhaps that was when it all began, looking back she could never quite put her finger on it.

Had they fallen in love as they twisted and turned in a waltz, or simply over warm spelled teacups in their hands at Quidditch matches, surrounded by other fans cheering and shouting just as loudly. Maybe it had been years earlier when they had been united against pedantic new teachers constantly trying to disrupt their status quo, or several years after, when Minerva showed so much strength fighting yet another war that Rolanda wasn't sure she could see through.

"Family is all we have in the end."

Those were the words she had said to Minerva, inviting her to come and live in her house after the Headmistress retired. Minerva had kissed her then, for the first time, making the world suddenly bright with primary colours and Rolanda's cheeks blush red.

She took her last de-aging potion in May 2018, sitting with her wife on the sofa listening to the radio. She had found peace, after so many years of searching.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Prompts for Comps & Challenges:**

Valentine Drabble Collection: Minerva/Rolanda, cauldron.

The Insane House Challenge: 709

The 365 Prompts Challenge: 211

Weekly Tea Challenge: Early Grey

Sticker Challenge: Snake

Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: Bomb-jamin Button

Character Appreciation: Profession - Professor

Count Your Buttons: Radio

Book Club: Computer Jack (strength, pedantic, making a discovery)

Trope of the Month: De-Aging

LIza Loves: Primary Colours (title)

Dragon Appreciation Month

Showtime: Only Us

Days of the Month: Peculiar People Day*

Television Show of the Month: Mrs Hudson (teacup, maternal, "Family is all we have in the end.")

Fanfic Resolutions Challenge: 38


	2. Written in Green

**A/N:** Any other prompts and challenges are listed at the bottom so as not to give anything away. Thanks as always to Ami for betaing.

* * *

 **Written in Green**

' _Scars have a strange power to remind us that our past is real.' - Cormac McCarthy_

The sea in the wooden picture frame rose and fell, waves crashing echoing through the room. It reminded her that the world was out there; that she could sail away and go to live somewhere where no one could pity her. Her family had died two weeks before the Battle, for hiding Muggle-borns in their house, and then there were her visible scars.

It had been seven months ago and Lavender was still in the hospital. After waking from her coma, the world that she'd known before had disappeared. Many of her friends had moved on. Parvati was with her family in India now, Hannah and Neville were dating — the letters conveyed their happiness. Lavender had always had patience that her life would be filled with happily ever afters. Instead she had now to take multiple potions just to keep the pain away, and a sleeping potion every night to lessen the nightmares.

"You're doing it wrong" Pansy Parkinson appeared as always, a record on repeat.

"There's no need to be rude."

Having a purpose would help with the depression, that's what Auror Shacklebolt had said, trying respect her mood whilst helping. He had been in charge of her case and had left her with a basket full of different crafts to try.

Her face was now marred by scars and she only woke up when her alarm rang loud enough to be heard in Greater London due to the potions. The rest of her time was spent contemplating how to run away from all the nightmares, those in her head and reflected in the mirror. She had not been up for entertaining company, despite knowing her enemy by proxy, Pansy Parkinson, was three doors down.

Making a ring with some wire and beads weeks ago, Lavender had been interrupted by Pansy watching before sighing. From then, the ex-Slytherin had come into her room to remark on something that Lavender was doing, until the she came to restlessly wait for Pansy's arrival.

Holding up the strands of red and gold, Pansy sneered, dropped them and then picked up the green and silver ones.

"Fine, but only if you help get out of here," Lavender said, touching Pansy's fingers lightly as she took the threads being offered to her.

"Planning yet another escape to your fantasy island?"

Pansy sat there, a long-term resident of St Mungo's for an unknown reason, and daydreamed with her about their great escape. Over time, Lavender had silently fallen in somewhere between love and desperate longing for wry smiles and dark hair. As her fingers lightly braided together strands of green and silver, Lavender stared at her scarred hands, reminded painfully of the Battle, of the years of animosity between them. With every twist, she pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on how she felt now. Perhaps it was a lie to think the girl might feel the same way but she wanted to believe it.

"Do you remember the myth, of weaving with magic?" she murmured to Pansy, "If you concentrate hard enough you can making things you create fill with how you feel, words you can't say."

Pansy looked at her curiously. Lavender glanced down at the green entwined in her hands. Perhaps, if she could concentrate hard enough, the emotions she was feeling would be written in green and then Pansy would finally know. Perhaps this time everything would fall into place.

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompts used:

Valentine Drabbles Competition: Pansy/Lavender, "There's no need to be rude."

Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge - 40. Name a sound that always makes you happy. Include the sound of waves in your fic.

Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: 31. Write a fic about a disability or sensitive issue.

The 365 Prompts Challenge: Quote - "Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real." Cormac McCarthy

The Insane House Challenge: Title - Written in Green

Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: 23. Lavender Musk - Write about Lavender Brown.

Weekly Tea Challenge: Wakey Wakey - 14. Write about someone getting bothered by their alarm.

Character Appreciation: Trope: Enemies to Friends

Book Club: Mary Terrafino: (plot point) suffering from depression, (action) believing a lie, (action) escaping

Dear Evan Hansen: (word) Patience

Days of the Month: Festival of Sleep Day - Write about someone taking a sleeping potion

Count Your Buttons: 3. Repeat (Words) & 4\. "You're doing it wrong." (dialogues) & 2\. Picture frame (Objects)

TV Show of the Month: Greg Lestrade: (character) Kingsley Shacklebolt, (object) Ring, (word) Respect.

Shannon's Showcase: Use the original song as inspiration.


	3. Whole

**A/N:** You know the drill, prompts & challenges listed at the bottom.

* * *

 **Whole**

No matter how many studies were published, Healers and governments researching, how soulmate magic worked was still a mystery. The only real conclusive theory was so vague that it had made Lily laugh the first time she'd been told about it.

'You find your soulmate when your soul is ready for bliss, for an eternal commitment.' That was how it was commonly phrased. But seeing is believing. Apparently it was more common to find your 'mate' in your twenties yet Lily had witnessed five pairs find each other over the years. She had been eating apple crumble just a week ago when James, Remus and Sirius had declared themselves for each other. The idea of immortality seemed more plausible to her than polyamorous soulmates. Then again, Peter Pettigrew and Francine Abbot had been together since second year so she supposed anything was possible.

She was in the dungeons, when it happened. Sirius was accusing James for being a villain, a shampoo thief and as she waited in line for Potions, two ribbons appeared before her. Certain that she was hallucinating, Lily reached for one. A jolt of warmth, comfort and love rushed through her and she _knew_ she had to follow wherever they led.

"You should go. Find them," Remus said, his eyes warm. "I'll explain to Slughorn."

She followed the ribbons, reaching to feel the love and acceptance that they were infused with. Twisting and turning in the air above her, they led deeper into the dungeons than she'd ever been with Severus until Lily reached an old wooden door. The ribbons, one a yellow that reminded her of sunshine, the other a calming emerald green, passing right through the door.

Closing her eyes, Lily took a breath and knocked on the door. Alice Fortescue opened the door and pulled Lily into a hug immediately.

"You finally came!"

"Alice, just because you're impatient doesn't mean you get to be a bitch."

Lily was speechless as Alice let her go, pulling a face at the other girl in the room. Of course, Lily knew Alice. They'd shared lessons for years. She was demure, shy but was known for dancing on tables and playing strip poker at any parties with alcohol.

Andromeda Black was sat a piano, the green in her Slytherin uniform matching the ribbon wrapped around her and Lily said the first thing that came into her mind.

"But you're so…"

"Regal? She carries herself like royalty, or maybe nobility," Alice noted.

"Honey, you should see me in a crown," Andromeda laughed. "We've known for some time."

Alice explained how she had always been ready to fall in love. Andromeda had realised eight months ago and both of them had waited, as secret admirers who had given her all the time she needed. Lily had questions, so many she couldn't pick one. Looking into Alice's blue eyes and Andromeda's dark ones, creased at the corner with her smile, Lily felt her worries fade away. Nothing mattered.

Her soul had been missing pieces she had never known weren't there, but now it was whole.

* * *

 **A/N** :

\- Valentine Drabble Collection Competition: Alice/Lily/Andromeda, bliss.

\- Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge: What made you smile today? _Write a fluffy fic._

\- Days of the Month: Kiss a Ginger Day - Write about Lily Evans in a romantic relationship

\- Book Club: Brittney Donegal - (word) immortality, (plot point) having to share something important with someone else, (action) hallucinating

\- Character Appreciation: House - Slytherin

\- Television Show of the Month: Jim Moriarty: (object) Apple, (word) Villain (dialogue) "Honey, you should see me in a crown." (TV Show)

\- Sticker Challenge: Dungeons - (Setting) Dungeons

\- Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: 9. Crazy After Dark - Write about someone shy and withdrawn, who becomes alive during the night. (Bath Bombs)

\- Weekly Tea Challenge: Strawberry Sensation - Write about Lily Evans Potter.

\- Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: Write a soulmate AU (Resolutions)

\- The 365 Prompts Challenge: 337. Trope - Secret Admirer

\- The Insane House Challenge: 39. Character - Alice Longbottom

\- Dragon Appreciation Challenge (wc 514)


	4. Invincible

**A/N:** As always, everything important is listed at the bottom. Enjoy the read.

* * *

 **Invincible**

He hadn't seen her in years, although they had written to each other. Katie waved to him as she kicked off the ground and flew up to hover beside him.

"I thought flying could clear my head, I'm guessing you felt the same?"

Oliver nodded. The smell of burnt wood still lingered in the air after the Battle which had left half the stands around the Quidditch Pitch in ruins.

"Last night put a lot of things in perspective. Makes you realise how fragile life is," Oliver murmured.

"I agree completely." She smiled at him slightly.

It was that smile that had stolen his heart years ago. With her constantly scruffy ponytail and smiles that made whoever it was directed at feel invincible, Katie had been the only person he'd ever truly been infatuated with. Angelina and Alicia had teased him mercilessly about it. She had told him in her last several letters of her boyfriend and so as they did several laps of the pitch, Oliver tried to hold his tongue. Still, he couldn't help but remember he'd seen people die yesterday. It was now or never.

"So you mentioned in your last letter that you and Phillip were thinking of moving in together."

Katie laughed at that, somewhat bitterly. "Yeah well, he told me he doesn't believe in women being breadwinners. I said I'd rather -" she fashioned her hand into a gun and pretended to shot herself in the head. Oliver had taken Muggle Studies, he got the reference.

"What a tosser. Are you going to see him again? Patch things up?"

Katie shook her head immediately.

"Well Katie, it's going to come as no surprise that I -" Before Oliver could say any more, Katie swooped closer to him. He stopped and she spun her broom around so they were face to face.

Katie looked at him intently. "I think we should kiss. I've always felt the same way about you really, I was just too shy. I'm not now, this war has changed me. I just have to guard my heart, it's been broken not just by Phillip but by the world. I've been broken and I'm not going to let myself get hurt again."

Oliver had always considered himself an intelligent man but all he could do was marvel at her. After everything she'd been through Katie had come out stronger, confident to own what she wanted.

They kissed several hundred feet in the air.

"You don't need me to protect you, but I can promise that you're my equal. Feel free to go and be the breadwinner, it's not like I'm full of money at this point." he joked, overjoyed when Katie laughed hard.

"And here I was looking for some sort of professional Quidditch player sugar daddy. Why do I even bother?"

"I'm only three years older than you!"

How long they spent flying neither were sure but by the time their feet touched the ground the sky had darkened, hints of starlight overhead and they had shared enough kisses to compensate for lost time. As Katie turned to smile at him, Oliver thought to himself that together, they could be invincible.

* * *

 **A/N** :

\- Valentine Drabble Collection Challenge: Oliver/Katie, starlight.

\- Conversation Starter Prompt Challenge: 35. Set your story outside.

\- The Insane House Challenge: 558. Plot Point - Reuniting with someone after a long time.

\- The 365 Prompt Challenge: 174. Job - Quidditch Player

\- Sticker Challenge: Broom - Write about a known Quidditch Player + Fat Lady Portrait - Write about someone guarding something.

\- Weekly Tea Challenge: Sweet Dreams - Write about a dream coming true.

\- The Bath Bomb Appreciation Challenge: Flying High - Write your story set on a broomstick or thestral.

\- Book Club: Sanjit Brattle-Chance: (word) invincible, (emotion) infatuation, (action) flying

\- Showtime: Waving Through a Window - (action) Waving

\- Count Your Buttons: Dialogue "Why do I bother?" + Words: Money

\- Television Show of the Month: Mary Morstan - (object) Gun, (word) Intelligent (dialogue) "Are you going to see him again?"

\- Dragon Appreciation Challenge: 528 words


	5. Date Night

**A/N:** The final drabble in Amber's wonderful Valentine Drabble Collection Competition. As always, any other prompts & challenges listed at the bottom.

* * *

 **Date Night**

Sirius Black had been in many duels in his life.

if he did say so himself he was rather good at them. So maybe he'd been banned from the duelling club at Hogwarts after a few incidents, Sirius still thought that Thomas Goyle had looked good with indigo skin for a week. Even the time where Alice Fortescue had ended up with an umbrella for a hand had been funny. Wiping his brow, blood smeared on his hands, Sirius braced himself. Those duels in Hogwarts felt like childplays now, compared to the battlefield in front of him.

Hefting the knife, Sirius squared his shoulders and walked back into the kitchen.

Remus had been working hard, training to be a Healer. Cooking dinner for his boyfriend had sounded simple enough, romantic even. Sirius had always liked any opportunity to be flamboyant or to dote on Remus, ideally both. He had had visions of candlelight, perfect food and then kisses (and more) for desert.

He hadn't been prepared for the kitchen to fight back. At least that's how it felt and it did look like a war zone now. Sirius had considered going to Prongs or Lily, they were good at all the domestic shit. Then he told himself he was a Black and if this was how he was to die, with potato peelings on the floor and several still bleeding and raw steaks mocking him, then so be it. So he stepped towards the counter, determined to face this new foe on his own.

"All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes."

Sirius spun around to see Remus watching him, still in his hat and scarf. He took a step towards his boyfriend, slipping and flailing, knocked a glass off the table. Lying on the floor, hand now cut on the smashed glass he'd landed in, winded from the fall, Sirius wanted to cry.

"This place looks horrific, if I didn't know you I'd think you were some sort of food obsessed sociopath. Honestly Sirius, you lower the IQ of the whole street," Remus muttered dryly, helping him up.

"It's all out to get me, okay? Obviously!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm excellent at everything so surely the food is cursed or.."

Remus kissed him to shut him up and then waved his wand to start the cleaning spells.

"Even my Great - Great - Grandma's rolling pin which has been passed down the generations, has an agenda?" Remus looked highly amused. "Sirius what were you even trying to cook? You know what babe, don't worry about it. We can get something delivered."

Sirius hung his head, feeling the ridiculous urge to turn into Padfoot. As a dog he handled emotions and shame much better than he did as a human.

"I'm sorry Rem. I guess you waited for nothing."

"Nonsense. It's hysterical and I'm never going to let you forget that you can't cook," Remus said fondly. "Now come on, let me clean your hand up."

Sirius cast one last look over his shoulder at the now tidy, immaculate kitchen.

"I haven't lost this duel yet. Just biding my time," he whispered to himself. Perhaps utensils on the wall glinted brightly for a split second in response, perhaps he'd imagined it. All Sirius knew was that he wasn't about to give up yet. He would be victorious, and next time he'd even learn how to turn the oven on.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Valentine Drabble Collection Competition: Remus/Sirius, 'umbrella'

The Insane House Challenge: Plot Point - Accidentally cutting yourself on broken class.

The 365 Prompt Challenge: "All that blood looks good on you. It brings out your eyes."

The Fanfiction Resolutions Challenge: Write something really cheesy and fluffy.

The Bath Bomb Appreciation Society:11\. Diva Fever - Write about a character acting like a diva.

Sticker Challenge: Sword - Write about a duel that doesn't involve a wand (Gryffindor Collection) and Cloak - Write about an heirloom (Object Collection)

Character Appreciation: Dialogue: "Obviously!"

Book Club: Lana Lazar: (occupation) healer, (animal) dog, (plot point) trying to take on an enemy by yourself, (dialogue) "I guess you waited for nothing." (Book Club)

Showtime: (color) Indigo

Television Show of the Month: Sherlock Holmes - (object) Scarf, (word) Sociopath, (dialogue) "You lower the IQ of the whole street." (TV Show)

Dragon Appreciation Month: 570 words


End file.
